Shadows of the Past
by Blossom the Hedgehog
Summary: Dr. Eggman releases an ancient evil into the world hoping to use its power for world domination. But it turns on him and kidnaps Sonic's childhood friend for an incredible power that she possesses. Sonic is now determined to find her and stop it at all costs. Will he be able to stop it or will darkness rule the world. (Contains SonicxOC, TailsxOC, AmyxOC)
1. Prolouge

**I don't own anything except a few characters and the story.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Long ago in a prosperous kingdom, a legend was passed down from generation to generation. Once there was a great power said to be from the gods has blessed this land with beautiful green fields, tall mountains, crystal blue lakes, and towns filled with friendly people. This power was also said to be guarded by royal family so as to keep it away from the hands of evil.

But one day, an evil warlock stormed the palace and tried to take the throne and power for himself. Soon, a war broke out for control of the power. After a long and damaging war, the warlock was sealed away in a crystal by one of the members of the royal family. Though many were lost, the most important thing lost was the power itself. Soon, the land started to decay and everyone abandoned the barren land and scattered. Though the memory of the kingdom faded its legend survived in the memory of kingdom's descendants. It is said that the warlock's crystal was placed in a secret crypt by one of a royal family member so the warlock could never be awakened. It is also said that the power will one day return in the hands of a descendant of the royal family and the land will return to its former glory…

_Present day…_

It was a quiet night in the land known as Mobius and everyone was sleeping soundly in their homes, all but one. An egg-shaped man zoomed by in a similar shaped vehicle followed by a pack of robots close behind. The man looked at his radar and some manuscripts that seemed like they were from ancient times. Soon he reached a cave blocked by a giant boulder. But it didn't stop the man or his army of robot. The robots fired their guns and smashed the boulder to smithereens and then proceeded to enter the cave.

"OH HO HO! At last I, Dr. Eggman have found the crypt of Tantibus! With his power, I'll destroy that blue rodent and Eggmanland will finally come to be!" the man known as Dr. Eggman triumphantly exclaimed.

After traveling the cave for some time, Eggman and pack of robots reached a door decorated in writings that he didn't understand.

"Orbot! Front and center!" he yelled.

As on cue, one of robot came up to the doctor. It was a smaller round robot with a red body and blue eyes,

"Yes boss?" The robot asked in a British tone.

"Translate those words pronto!" He ordered pointing to the inscription on the entrance.

Orbot scanned the ancient writing on the entrance. Once he was done he pulled up a screen with the translated words on it.

"Through this door lies the crypt of Tantibus the dark. The one whostarted the Great War and destroyed our beloved kingdom. Under no circumstance thou shalt release this great evil into the world for he who releases Tantibus shalt doom the world with thy tyranny and darkness shalt reign. But, only the lost power of legends can destroy him once and for all." Orbot read the message on the screen

"Bah! What a bunch of nonsense. Egg pawns blast the door down and bring me that crystal!" Eggman ordered.

The egg pawns raised their guns and blasted the door down and went inside the crypt bringing out a jet black crystal that radiated a dark aura.

"OH HO HO! At last the Tantibus' crystal is mine!" Eggman exclaimed as held the crystal up high.

"Yo boss, are you sure it's a good idea? Remember when you released Chaos and Dark Gaia? " a yellow square robot questioning his boss' plans.

"Bah! Who asked you? It'll be different this time." He shouted at the robot.

"I know Cubot, he's an idiot." Orbot said patting Cubot's back.

"Orbot! Cubot! We are leaving!" Eggman shouted.

The robot duo soon caught up to the others and exited the cave with the crystal in hand. Eggman felt that his empire will finally come to be, or so he thought…

* * *

**Hope you all like it please R&amp;R. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

**The next two chapters are gonna be slow and it will pick up afterwards. Anyway hope you enjoy. still don't own anyone except a few characters and the story,**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises_

It was early morning and the sun crept into a bedroom of a hedgehog sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was dark pink hedgehog with blond hair, peach muzzle, arms, belly, and inner ears, and had on a pink tank top and shorts. She was completely unaware that something or someone was in the room. A figure moved quickly towards the bed, like a ninja in the night. Soon, the figure started to rise over her holding something. he raised the object and...

**FWACK!**

A pillow was tossed into the sleeping hedgehog pretty good,

"Hey!" the once sleeping hedgehog moaned as she sat up and opened her beautiful blue eyes.

"Time to wake up!" The figure sang.

The figure then revealed itself to be another hedgehog like the pink one but with cobalt blue fur, emerald green eyes, white gloves, red sneakers with a gold buckle on each shoe, but like the other hedgehog it had peach muzzle, arms, belly, and inner ears.

"Did you really have to wake me up that way Sonic?" the pink hedgehog said annoyed.

"But where's the fun in that Blossom?" Sonic remarked playfully, but his response was a smack in the face by a pillow.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Serves you right." Blossom said heading to the closet to change.

"So, how'd you get in this time?" She asked on the other side of the closet door.

"The back way. I'm still surprised that your mom hasn't beef up security around this place" Sonic said.

"I know considering how much we sneak in and out of this place" Blossom replied.

"So, do you know what day today is?" She asked.

"Friday?" He questioned making Blossom groan.

"Yes but, what's special about today?" She asked again.

"Um... It's... Founder's Day?" Sonic asked.

"Never mind." Blossom groaned.

"So, wanna take my favorite exit?" She asked as she came out of the closet.

She was now wearing a light pink tee with shorts, purple sneakers kind of like Sonic's but with a white parting in the center, white gloves, and a gold heart necklace with her hair in a side braid.

"Sure, why not?" He replied.

The hedgehog duo quietly left the room and snuck downstairs, careful not to alert anyone nearby. The two then made it to a dead end hall that had a portrait of a red hedgehog and a bust of the same hedgehog at the end of the hall; This however did not halt the pink and blue hedgehogs as they continued down the hall stopping at the portrait. After checking to see if anyone was watching, Blossom lifted the head of the bust to reveal a red button underneath. She then pressed the button and the wall with the portrait started to move sideways revealing a passage behind it. With smiles on their faces the pair entered the passage just before it closed. The two followed the passage until they saw a light at the end. They went forward and the light grew bigger and bigger until they poked their heads out of a tree stump what was in a field outside the castle which they were just in. the two hedgehogs got out and walked away from the stump and stopped at a tree a little ways from the castle staring at it.

"Wait for it." Blossom said as the two watched the quiet castle until…

"THE PRINCESS IS MISSING AGAIN!" Shouted a voice inside the castle that soon turned into an uproar.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The two hedgehogs laughed as they walked away.

"And no one's figured it out yet?" Sonic asked still laughing.

"No, not even mom!" Blossom replied wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"Anyway, there's something at the park that I have to show you c'mon." Sonic said as they walked away.

_At the park…_

A group of Mobians consisting of two hedgehogs, two foxes, an echidna, a bat, and a rabbit with a chao next to her were gathered around table. One of the hedgehogs was a pink with jade green eyes, red dress, head band, boots and white gloves, and the other was a red hedgehog with blonde hair like Blossom, blue eyes, a green shirt, tan cargo shorts, white gloves, and blue shoes. One of the foxes was yellow with two tails, blue eyes, white gloves and red shoes with a white tip; the other was orange with brown hair blue eyes, a yellow shirt, jean shorts and red sneakers. The echidna was red with violet eyes, a white crescent on his chest, white gloves with two spikes on each and red, yellow, and green shoes. The bat was white with teal eyes, a black body suit with a large fuchsia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with pink hearts on the toes. The rabbit was cream colored with cinnamon colored eyes, a vermilion dress with white collar, blue tie, white gloves with golden buckle on each one, and vermilion and yellow shoes. They seemed to be preparing for something when a light blue fox with brown odango styled hair (**Yes, it was inspired by Sailor Moon**), blue eyes, an icy blue top, white skirt and gloves, a silver crescent moon necklace and yellow shoes came running up to the group.

"They're coming, they'll be here any second, places everyone!" She panted as she ran towards the group

Sonic soon came up to the group with Blossom close behind. They all seemed to be working on something at the table they were at.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Blossom asked.

They were quiet for a moment, confusing her for a second. Then they turned around to reveal a small party complete with chili dogs, cupcakes, and a white cake with a picture of her on it.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They cheered as poppers went off.

"Aw, you guys!" Blossom said touched by their surprise.

The two hedgehog joined their friends as they carried on with the party.

"Hope you like this surprise that we prepared for you." The light blue fox said

"This is awesome Lily, you totally got me." Blossom replied.

"Well, it was Sonic's idea." The two tailed fox said.

"Yup, and it was Tails and Lily who rounded up our friends to help out, besides it beats some boring old ball your mom throws every year." Sonic added in.

"It sure does, you guys are the best!" Blossom said as she hugged them making Sonic blush.

"Anyway lets get this party going, and Happy Birthday Bee." Sonic replied leading her to the table.

Blossom was thrilled to finally have a birthday that didn't involve fancy cuisine, stuck up princes constantly asking her to dance with them, and her mom dressing her up in some stupid dress that she hated. For once she was going to have a normal, non-royal birthday for once... right?

* * *

**Phew second chapter up and done and yes the birthday idea came from Generations. I'll have the third chapter up and running soon. Please R&amp;R bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: An Evil Released

**Well, here you go the next chapter. Sorry it took a while I had a bit of writers block. But anyways, I don't own anything except a few characters and the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Evil Released_

_Dr. Eggman's Base earlier that morning..._

Dr. Eggman was at a desk examining some of the old manuscripts from earlier. One of the manuscripts showed a drawing of a shadow towering over many mobians that were cowering in fear. Another showed the shadow and its army fighting an army of warriors clad in white. And the last one showed a female hedgehog sealing the shadow in a crystal that looks like the crystal he recovered last night. Underneath each picture there was a description in the same writing as was on the cave. Thanks to his technology he was able to translate the descriptions underneath each picture.

"Fascinating…" He said.

Then Orbot and Cubot came in the room. He stopped examining the manuscripts and turned to them.

"Boss, the machine is ready and waiting." Orbot said

"Excellent." Eggman replied

The trio then left the room and went down the hall. They soon came to a large room that was like a control center of some type with a large window at the front. Behind that window was some type of machine that had the crystal hooked up to it. Eggman smirked as he sat in a chair that was in the center.

"Orbot, turn it on!" He ordered

Orbot went to the nearby control panel and pressed a few buttons. Soon the machine started up and fired two lasers at the crystal though it did nothing. After a while Dr. Eggman was starting to get annoyed.

"Grr… Turn the power up!" He barked.

Following his orders, Orbot turned up the machine power to full. The machine soon reacted and the lasers seemed to glow brighter as more energy poured out through them and into the crystal. The crystal kept growing brighter and brighter until it suddenly shattered.

"Turn it off!" He ordered

Soon the lasers turned off and the doctor leapt out of his seat and walked through the door leading into the room where the now shattered crystal was. He seems to be watching as if something was supposed to happen… but it didn't. He then started to get angry and turned to the robot duo who both looked at him worried about what he might do to them.

"You idiots! You were supposed to RELEASE Tantibus from the crystal not kill him!" He shouted.

But, when he was doing that, a shadow started to move from the crystal remains. Both robots noticed it as Eggman continued his rant.

"All that research, all that that for nothing thanks to you two!"

"Um, boss? Something's happening to the crystal-" Cubot was trying to say but Eggman cut him off.

'I know what happen! I think you should know what will happen to you two!"

"But boss look!" Orbot said as he pointed to the crystal.

Eggman turned around and saw a shadow rising from the ground taking shape as it did that. The shadow soon revealed itself to be a deep red echidna with blood red eyes, jet black robes with a cape resting behind him (**They're similar to Jafar's from Aladdin**), Eggman stared at him in shock of this stranger before him but soon regained his disposition as he approached the echidna.

"Err, well…greetings, you must be Tantibus the Dark, I am Dr. Eggman, world's greatest evil mind. I brought you here and released you from you're prison so that we may work-" Eggman said before he was cut off by the echidna.

"I know what you really want fat man. You want to use my power for your pathetic attempt to conquer the world." Tantibus stated.

Eggman took a step back in disbelief of what Tantibus said. How did he know about his true plans? Especially since he was just released from his thousand year sleep.

"Uh… well…you see that's not-"

"Silence fool! I can read you like a book you know! Did you really think you could make me, the one conquered the land of Armonia in one sweep of the hand, the one who nearly conquered the world, be controlled by someone as pathetic as you?!" Tantibus sneered.

Eggman looked at him speechless of what he had just heard. But before Eggman could reply, Tantibus shot him with a powerful blast from his scepter knocking him out cold. He then turned to the two cowering robots.

"Don't worry I won't kill you or the fat man since you released me. But next time you might not be so lucky. He said before he disappeared in a flash.

_Somewhere far away..._

Dead, it was one way to describe this place. Sure, there are other words to like cold, barren, colorless but, dead summed it all up. No man or animal could be seen for miles around nor, could it even support life anyways. Though, it did at one point in time house some life as some ruins could be seen not too far away. Soon, the quiet was interrupted by a flash near the ruins and out of it a deep red echidna with blood red eyes, jet black robes with a cape resting behind him and was holding a black staff with a deep green sphere at the top, was standing where the flash has been a moment ago. He seemed to smirk a little for some odd reason as he looked at the ruins.

_"__Servorum __infernus __et adorabant __dominum __ex alto__!" _He chanted

Soon, black shadow creatures rose from the ground and bowed before the echidna ready to serve him. He smiled evilly as he looked at the creatures.

"Go and find the one who carries the power spoken of in legends. Report back to me and tell me their whereabouts." He ordered

The shadow creatures nodded as they disappeared into thin air. He walked to the window

"I will get that power and I won't make the same mistake twice." He said to himself as he stared out the window at the dead plains where his castle stands.

* * *

**Sorry if was written badly, I just wrote what came to my head . But anyways, hope you all like this chapter and don't worry it'll pick up soon. Please R&amp;R Bye!**


End file.
